Użytkownik:Scraggy/Mój Pignite
Pignite - Czwarty złapany przeze mnie Pokemon w Unova. Ewoluował z Tepiga. Historia Jako Tepig Z Shamusem thumb|left|Wspomnienie Tepiga Tepig należał do Shamusa, który go porzucił po przegranej walce z Deerlingiem jakiegoś trenera. Shamus przywiązał go do pala i odszedł. Znalazł go Don George, który go rozwiązał. Tepig uciekł i rozpoczął poszukiwanie swojego trenera, niestety bezskuteczne. Ze mną thumb|left|Jako Tepig Pierwszy raz pojawił sie w Klub Bitew Pokemonów i wybór Tepiga!. Tepig zerwał się ze sznura, głodny, brudny i wyczerpany błąkał się po Klubie Walk. Początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że to Umbreon. Pomagam Tepigowi, daję mu jeść i pomagam mu dojść do zdrowia. Iris chce go złapać, ale Pokémon wybiera mnie. W Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy! wybieram go do walki z Pansearem Chiliego i wygrywam. W odcinku Snivy, Która Nie Chciała Dać Się Złapać! dowiadujemy się iż jest płci męskiej. W odcinku Starcie rywali w Klubie Bitew! był używany do walki z Tranquillem Tripa. Jak Oshawott przed nim, został pokonany przez dwa kolejne Powietrzne Asy ze względu na zdolność Super Szczęście Tranquilla. Jest również użyty w walce z kolejnym liderem, a właściwie liderką, którą jest Lenora. Na początek został zmieniony na Oshawotta przez Ryk Lilipupa Lenory. Później ponownie zostaje użyty do walki z nim, jednak po krótkim starciu zostaje pokonany przez jego Niski Cios. W Rewanż w Sali Nacrene! trenował ze mną u Dona Georga i nauczył się Ładunku Nitra. W tym odcinku pokonał Herdiera Lenory. W Bitwa w imię miłości do Pokémonów robaków! używam go w walce z Dwebblem Burgha, jednak przegrywam. W Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni! walczy z Druddigonem Emmy, jednak przegrywa. W kolejnej walce bierze udział w Trzecia Bitwa Kate i Tripa!, gdzie remisuje z Vanillitem Tripa. W Battle For The Underground uczy się Miotacza Płomieni. W Lost at the Stamp Rally! w parze z Pansagem Cilana byli użyci do walki swoich trenerów przeciwko Emmetowi i Ingo. Przegrali z Eelektrossem i Chandelure. W Flaming Memories! Pokabu VS Enbouh!!, Tepig ponownie spotyka się z dawnym trenerem, Shamusem. Trener okazuje się kompletnie zimny i nieczuły dla porzuconego Pokémona. Tepig bardzo przeżywał docinki dawnego pana, jednak ostatecznie pocieszony przeze mnie i Snivy staje razem z nią przeciw Heatmorowi i Emboarwoi Suwamy. thumb|left|Załamanie Tepiga podczas walki z Suwamą Na początku walki Tepig nie atakował; nie mógł przecież zaatakować Pokémona - w jego mniemaniu - swojego właściciela. Sytuacja pogarsza się, kiedy na jaw wychodzi, że Shamus porzucił go nie tyle z zimną krwią, co wręcz z uśmiechem na ustach. Wówczas Tepig kompletnie się załamuje. Odmawia dalszej walki, pomimo nawoływań Snivy. Dopiero po kolejnych aktach ataku na nich Tepig dostrzega prawdziwą twarz Shamusa i włącza się do walki. Kilka chwil później Snivy zostaje pokonana. Wtedy Tepig staje na równe nogi i ewoluuje. Pignite Kiedy światło ewolucji opada, wyłania się z niego okrążony płomieniami Pignite, który jednym ciosem Ognistej Przysięgi powala obydwoje przeciwników. Po walce podchodzi do niego Shamus, wychwalając go, przepraszając i jednocześnie prosząc o powrót. Pignite odwraca się do niego z uśmiechem, co okazuje się jednak tylko grą, gdyż już po chwili przypala mu twarz. thumb|Suwama przekonuje Pignite'a do powrotu Osobowość i charakterystyka thumb|Trener pozostawia Tepiga samego Wykazano, że Pignite, jako Tepig, nie radzi sobie bardzo dobrze z przegraną, często jest smutny, kiedy przegrywa, tak jak w odcinku Starcie rywali w Klubie Bitew!, gdzie walczył i przegrał z Tranquillem Tripa. Zostało to pokazane ponownie podczas mojej bitwy z Lenorą w Nacrene. Walczył z Lillipupem i przegrał; przygnębiał się ponownie, nawet mimo dopingu, gdy pogratulowałam mu dobrej walki. Jednak w niektórych przypadkach Tepig ma przyjemność z przegrywania, ale tylko w nieoficjalnych walk treningowych, co widać w odcinku Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni!. Tepig jest raczej słodkim Pokémonem, który zawsze szuka upodobania we mnie podczas walk. Tepig wykazał wielokrotnie, że zawsze stara się prosić mnie. Lenora potwierdza to w odcinku Rewanż w Sali Nacrene!. Może to być spowodowane tym, że były trener Tepiga porzucił go i ze strachu, że mogę zrobić to samo, stara się pokazać swoją moc, aby udowodnić, że zasługuje na bycie moim Pokémonem. Znane ataki Poziom: co najmniej 47 Ciekawostki * Pignite, tak samo jak Chimchar, Chikorita i Eevee należeli wcześniej do innych trenerów i gdy oni się ich "pozbyli", przygarniam je. Kategoria:Własna twórczość